Lisa davis
lisa davis is a new character introduced in my babysister is a vampire . .she saved and befriended ethan,benny,sarah in the episode "the day to begin all days".she is the daughter of jesse and caroline,princess of the hunter.her race is hunter/vampire I.BACKGROUND sometime during the 1880s, jesse met caroline, princess of the hunter and the two share a passionate nights. resulting in caroline pregnant with jesse child. however,caroline fahter,james,an original hunter,discovered this and attempted to slay jesse. jesse and caroline ran away from james and while in the woods,she gave birth to lisa and died. jesse,in rage,killed most of the hunter and took the new born lisa away. due to being engaged to a mortal,jesse was punished and lisa was kidnapped by james,her grandfather. she was later adopted by louis davis,an original hunter an raised her like his daughter, teaching her to control her vampire power and skill to become a hunter sometime in 1939,she met evelyn weir and befriended with her after trapping in prison for 60 years, in 1944,during the world war 2, jesse searched for his presumed-dead daughter and found kruger adopted her. for her own sake,kruger faked lisa death. frustrated and angry, jesse despite the hunter,thus swore to turn any human into a vampire to revenge his daughter death. lisa,who was physically 19 due to being a dhampir, was also searching for her biological father but found no clues until 2010 when she was ordered to slay a vampire who revealed to be jesse. however,lisa couldnt killed her father and to reunite with him,she sacrifice her other half to become a full-blood vampire. in 2011, she rescued ethan,benny and sarah after they killed stern and treated their injuries. jesse then allowed her to live a human life and disappeared after the incident,leaving lisa heart-broken.through she still contact and meet him occasionaly II. ABILITIES as a hunter, lisa is extremly powerful,capable to witstand the most injuries that is fatal to mortal and have the power to resist curses and venom. she has enhanced senses,strength,speed,smartness. she has "hunter eye"-an ability that only the original hunter have that allowed user to find information from seeing the object dead or alive. she was trained to use hunter's weapon and using them to slay supernatural.she also has the power to use spell to aid her during hunting time due to a large amount of vampire blood in her body,she has Superhuman Speed,Superhuman Strength,Superhuman Healing,Superhuman Hearing,Superhuman Smelling,superhuman agility, Super Reflexes,levitation however,her half-blood prevented her from going to blood lust like full-blood vampire and she has less fear of holy water, crucifix,... ''' III.RELATIONSHIP a/benny-lisa (benisa) benny and lisa are friends and study-partner in studying spell and witchcraft. benny seems to like lisa due to her smartness and the fact that his grandmother was her friend b/ethan-lisa (ethlisa) ethan and lisa seems to have a good relationship. she helped him occasionaly during math classes c/sarah-lisa and erica-lisa (sarisa and ericisa) they have a rather strained relationship due to her being a hutner and they are vampire however,they went on well due to lisa vampire heritage d/rory-lisa (rorisa) rory and lisa had a crush on each other. they dated in " prom night" and became a couple since then IV.POSSESION as a hunter, lisa was trained to use many hunter weapon and relic,most of which was inherted from her mother * '''the arcane book : a legendary book passed only for original hunter family. it contains information on everything in the supernatural like:potion,herbs,beast,spells,.... .this book was given to evelyn for good sake * hunter pistol: a weapon passed down to original hunter family. it's bullet was carved from silver bewitched to harm the supernatural. any vampire,even the most powerful one,will be injured badly and in the second shot,will die instantly. sarah ,erica and rory found it not comfortable to stay close to her when she use it * blood locker: a locker given to her after her mother died. it contain a vial of her mother blood and jesse lock of hair * ancient rod: an ancient rod capable to burn vampires and other supernatural